Ji-woo Sa
Appearance Ji-woo's parents are both Korean. She has shoulder-length black hair, and a slight, awkward form. Her shoulders are just a little too broad for her frame, giving her a lumbering look despite her short stature. She has brown eyes and a beauty mark adjacent to her left eye. She wears makeup to make herself look paler, but without it, she has a somewhat blotchy complexion. Her feet are somewhat larger than they should be, and she often finds herself tripping over them. In her hair, she wears a weathered hair clip that is designed to be half sun, half moon. Persona Ji-woo's persona is Daebyeol, the Great Star, ruler of the underworld, in the Korean creation myth. He is an androgynous, pale blue, faceless figure that wears a cloak adorned with stars. He always kneels in deference. Personality Ji-woo values independence, and holds it up as one of her key values, though she still possesses incredible respect and admiration for her parents, particularly her mother. Though Ji-woo is insecure about a lot of things, she's incredibly proud of her voice, and finds confidence easy as long as she's speaking. She is gifted with natural intelligence, and consciously makes an effort to challenge herself both intellectually, and emotionally. Ji-woo's favorite subject is history. Background When Ji-woo was kidnapped, her background was revealed by her shadow. When Ji-woo began middle school, children gave her the nickname "Sun Moon" on account of the hair clip she wore, and began to bully her for being Korean. She adopted the persona of Sun Moon in order to confront her bullies, but Sun Moon's rebellious nature brought her into conflict with her parents, from time to time, though Ji-woo always felt to proud to explain that the name was the result of bullying. In ninth grade, a bully hacked into the school's computer to change Ji-woo's name on the class rosters, and Ji-woo was forced to bring home a report card that actually listed her name as Sun Moon. While her parents were dismayed at her actions, they also felt they understood her desire to break from tradition, and contacted the Korean embassy to legally change Ji-woo's name to Sun Moon, not cognizant of the hatred Ji-woo had for that name and persona. When Ji-woo's name was officially changed, she grew into the Sun Moon persona even more, distancing herself from all her friends and family. She began school at Yasogami High hoping to shed the Sun Moon persona once and for all, but found herself only rejecting the name; part of that rebellious streak had become a part of who she truly was. Skills Plot / Development Ji-woo's first significant endeavor in Yasogami High was the establishment of the debate club, which she established in an effort to better challenge herself academically. With the help of her co-president, Kiyoshi, they have begun to prepare themselves and the rest of the team for debate competitions. Ji-woo was the third victim of the Midnight Channel. She appeared on the program as a silhouette on May 8th, and again as Sun Moon on May 9th. She remained stuck in the TV for nearly two weeks, before a team of Saiga, Noboru, Jynn, Nero, and Otake rescued her. Following the confrontation with her shadow, Ji-woo resolved to embrace the parts of Sun Moon within her that she valued, but chose to be identified as Ji-woo Sa, her birth name. This resolution awoke within her the persona Daebyeol. Relationships References *Original Character Sheet